Pan
| japanese = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Earth | headquarters = | anime debut = DBK158 | manga debut = Chapter 518 | ova debut = | movie debut = Movie 19 |family = * Son Gohan (father) * Videl (mother) * Son Gokū (paternal grandfather) * Chi-Chi (paternal grandmother) * Mark (maternal grandfather) * Miguel (maternal grandmother) * Raditz (great-uncle) * Son Goten (uncle) * Son Gohan (adoptive great-great-grandfather) * Bardock (paternal great-grandfather) * Gine (paternal great-grandmother) * Gyūmaō (maternal great-grandfather) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique }} is a supporting character introduced at the end of Dragon Ball manga series. She is one of the final Saiyan-Human hybrids introduced in the original series, and is a .Daizenshū 4 Pan is the granddaughter of Son Gokū, and the daughter of Videl and Son Gohan. Background Personality Due to her small showcasing in the series, Pan has a very limited personality. At the age of four, she was shown to have aspects of her father and grandfather in her personality. She is an energetic girl who loves competition and a good fight; she's even shown to compete against herself, trying to beat records she sets. As a young child, Pan is innocent, and has to be warned by her parents to go easy on her targets, not knowing her true strength. Even in a fight against a man many times her size, Pan is fearless, and confident in her own abilities. She also loves her grandfather, and had a very affectionate relationship with her parents and grandparents. Appearance In terms of appearance, Pan has a mixture of both her families' traits. In early childhood, the girl greatly resembles her mother, with spiky black hair similar to the style Videl wore as a teenager, and she has the same eye shape. However, her eyes are a deep black, like Gohan's. As an infant, Pan's hair was worn tied in a small top-knot. At the age of four years old, while training under her grandfather, Pan wore an orange gi that greatly resembled her grandfather's gi when he arrived to fight Freeza on Earth. The only difference is the dark red sash she wore tied around her waist, as well as matching red armbands and flat black shoes with white socks. Abilities Even with only a quarter-Saiyan heritage, Pan has shown herself to be an immensely talented individual. As an infant, she was able to unlock her reserves of ki and fly on her own, flying from above the planet to the surface with no ill effects. She was even shown to be produce her own aura.Dragon Ball Super episode 43 At the young age of four, she was flying all around the world on her own, breaking her best records, and was easily capable of toppling a human male fighter. Part II Dragon Ball Z: God and God Even prior to her birth, Pan had a vital role in saving the Earth. While she was still developing in her mother's womb, Pan's budding energy and nature as a Saiyan were used to fuel her grandfather's transformation into a Super Saiyan God. Her very existence was instrumental in Gokū ascending into the realms of deities with their powers.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Nine months later, in Age 779, Pan was born to Son Gohan and Videl. Her time as an infant coincided with Freeza's revival and invasion of Earth for the sake of revenging Son Gokū and Trunks, the two Saiyans who had led to his defeat the first time. During this time, Gohan tried to get Piccolo to hold the infant Saiyan, but he declined. She was later left with Piccolo for babysitting; the Nameccian was seen rocking her crib with his foot while she slept.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Revival of "F" Arc Six months have passed since the battle between Gokū and Beerus, Pan was born. At Gohan and Videl's house, Mr. Satan was playing with Pan. Gohan returned from a science conference and decided to spend time with Pan by play fighting with Mr. Satan. Chi-Chi arrived to see Pan and scolded Gohan and Mr. Satan for putting Pan at risk with their play fighting. However, Gohan told his mother that Pan has Saiyan blood within her, but Chi-Chi still didn't like the fact that they are showing her fighting, worried that Pan might become a fight-loving-idiot like her grandfather Gokū and wants her to grow up like a normal girl. However, Mr. Satan retorted, wanting Pan to become a great martial artist like him. Soon, Mr. Satan and Chi-Chi argued over Pan's future. After Gohan calmed them down, Chi-Chi declared that she won't let Pan become a martial artist. Eventually, Chi-Chi and Videl locked themselves in a room with Pan after Gohan and Mr. Satan had showed irresponsible behavior. In the locked room, Chi-Chi asked Videl about Pan's future and how she wants to raise her. After telling Chi-Chi that's its her, Bulma was taken into the room by Chi-Chi. Videl had a discussion with Bulma and Chi-Chi about Pan. Eventually, Videl decided that she wants Pan to grow up however she wants and wants Pan to decide her own future.Dragon Ball Super episode 17 Hakaishin Champa Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Epilogue Pan trained with her grandfather, preparing for the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai. At the tournament, she fighted with Mō Kekko, which she managed to defeat in just two blows, throwing him out of the ring—winning the match. Trivia * After learning that Videl is pregnant, Chi-Chi suggests they name Pan . The go (悟) at the beginning of the name is the same kanji as used by every other male member of the Son family, and men (麺) is simply the Japanese word for noodles, as in . Her proposed name is actually derived from Gohan’s name, which itself is a pun on rice, so it would only be fitting that her name be a pun on noodles.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 * Despite being Gohan's child, and Videl lacking a surname, Pan has never been shown to have the family name 'Son'. * Pan is the only named character to have been killed as an infant. References Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Hybrid-Human Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films